ACHES
Patrick "ACHES" Price is a competitive Call Of Duty player, from the United States, currently playing for Faze. Currently the captain of the FaZe Red, Aches began his competitive career with Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, on Xbox 360. When Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was released, Aches knew he had a great competitive gaming talent due to his great success with both the online & offline MLG National Championship 2010 on team Leverage. His real breakthrough in gaming came in Call of Duty: Black Ops where he won several MLG events, as well as the MLG $25K online tournament, under the Quantic Leverage name. With Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 having a lack of support and tournaments, the next time Aches had his chance to dominate was in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Even with his crazy success during Call of Duty: Black Ops, it could not be compared to his Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 season success; where he together with Teepee, Crimsix, and FEARS (who was later replaced by Clayster) made wonders for compLexity, and dominated the competitive scene, taking home 1st place at almost every event they attended. Patrick "Aches" Price has been able to continue his success into Call of Duty: Ghosts, where he has won all of the events that have been held; MLG Columbus, UMG Philadelphia, and Call of Duty Championship 2014.☀Upon the release of AW, Aches was in the midst of contract issues with Evil Geniuses. A few days later, after all EG members announced their respective teams, it was announced that Aches would be joining FaZe Clan alongsideCensor, Apathy, and SlasheR. The team saw some solid online performances in the 2 and 5K's, losing 1-3 to JusTus in the finals of a 2K, but there were doubts about Aches being able to match his dynasty on EG/coL with this new team. At MLG Columbus 2014, Aches had one of his most remarkable tournaments. Heading into Loser's Champ Bracket Round 3 on Championship Sunday, it was discovered that Aches had severely injured his hand to the point where he was almost removed from play due to medical ineligibility as stated by Adam Apicella (MLG Adam). However, Aches pulled off some of the best leadership, perseverance and skill bringing FaZe Clan all the way through the Loser's Bracket and to an extremely intense Grand final vs. OpTic Gaming. They defeated OpTic Gaming 3-1 in the first best of 5 series, and after bringing all the way to a Game 5 (the 9th game in the series), Aches and his team defeatedOpTic 6-4 on Recovery SnD to be crowned MLG Columbus Champions. Behind The GamerTag * ACHES has teamed with TeePee for over 3½ years, they are the longest running duo ever in professional Call of Duty. * His alias "ACHES" comes from his old gamertag "HeaDaChEz(HeadACHES) which he played under in WaW & CoD4. * ACHES is the winningest player in Call of Duty history with 19 LAN event wins. Intel Total Prize Money Earned: $225,748.01 From 46 Tournaments Alternate IDs: Aches, AcheSlaya, AcheSlaya_VWS, coL ACHES, EG patprice, FaZe AcheSlaya, No PrACHEStice, PATTYCACHESBABY Tourneys